Ignorance Is Bliss
by QuilFire
Summary: Zim had a choice to make, and he made it unknowing of the consequences. This summary is kinda bad, but all well. Death of a major character. For a contest on Amino


Warning, this story contains the death of a cannon character and has mild mentions of blood. Reader discretion advised

This was for a contest on amino. I wrote it literally the night before the contest was over so hopefully, it's okay.

R&R OR I'LL MURDER YOUR FAMILY D:

°_°•°•°_°

The wind's deafening howl would surely send chills down a weak human's spine, luckily for me, I was far from that. The planet's sad excuse for clouds blanketed the sky. If I didn't know any better, I'd predict the earth's burning liquids would fall from the grey swarm. At least I had applied shielding paste to my skin. My attention turns to the skyline. I scan it intensely with my fake lense. I need to make sure this was the highest point this primitive city had to offer, otherwise, my plan could fail. I smirk as I failed to find a higher perch. This apartment building was the perfect spot for my plan

Next, I take a look at my oddly shaped machine. It was purple in color much like my base. It sat on the very end of the roof acting as a symbol for my eventual but guaranteed take over. A laugh works it's way from my throat at the thought of victory, however, I quickly snap myself out if it. I need to act fast or else Dib could show up and ruin everything.

"GIR, Get to your station!" I ordered as I turn to my SIR unit.

The robot ran up to me in childish glee holding something wrapped in his hands, "I found myself a burrito!" GIR said in his usually strange tone.

"That's nice, GIR, now get to your station!"

"Okay!" he said fumbling around a bit before returning to back to my position. He was clearly lost, like always.

"The door GIR, the door! Do you even remember what the plan was?" I shouted frustrated at my servant.

I was referring to the stairwell. It could potentially gain my rival access to my secluded location.

The robot just stared at me with an idiotic smile. I took it as a no.

"I've explained it to you a thousand times! You see, with this machine" I patted it for emphasis, "I will turn everyone on this miserable dirt planet into the pathetic worms they are! Once I do that, the world will be ripe for the taking. IT WILL BE ZIM'S AT LAST! But, I can't do that unless you guard the door, GIR"

"Okie-Dokie," the robot said running to his correct position.

I turned my back to my SIR unit. My trust in him was minimal, but it was at least existent. The next thing I did is quickly retrieve the machine's remote from My PAK. It was comically generic, but it would do just fine. I move to press the large red button displayed in the controls center but, I hear something burst through the same spot I commanded GIR to guard. An all too familiar voice rings through my concealed antennae "hold it right there, Zim!"

I growl at the incompetence of my servant. He was supposed to be standing guard! My body was like lighting as a swerve around, but it was too late. The human was a few inches in front of me. I don't even have a moment to scream before I felt my feet leave the ground. The next thing I knew I was plummeting towards the ungiving cement. A queasy feeling flutters in my squeedilypooch as my potential doom approached. I was yelling and so was Dib-monkey.

My superior reaction time allowed me to take hold of a balcony long before I could reach the ground. I stay there panting for a moment then attempt to pull myself to safety however, a strange weight was pulling me down. I look down to find the source, but the far-off ground lured my attention. All the humans below looked like tiny ants going about their preprogrammed duties. I scream in horror for a moment before locking eyes with the chain around my ankle. The Dib looked just as horrified as me, if not more. I can see liquid forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Z-Zim, please h-help me!" he shouted in a pathetically desperate voice.

I remain hanging there and stare at him. I can't think of a single reason to help him. I wanted to kick him off like the worm He was. His grip on foot was beginning to slip anyway.

"Zim, I'm begging you please!" he screamed trying to keep hold. He sounded more desperate than before.

If he was trying to manipulate me, it wasn't working, "why should I help you, Dib-stink? You'll only serve to get in my way!" I shout before kicking my leg. My unwavering grip and strength kept me from falling off as I attempted to free myself from the pest.

It took a few good shakes, but the glue holding him onto my foot finally broke and he fell despite his pleas. His yelling was merely background noise as a pulled myself on to the balcony.

I stand proudly in victory as a reach for the remote, but it was gone. A wave of anger boils threw me and my hands tense and lock into a sprawled out position. The Dib, he took my remote! My eyes narrow in frustration as I look down over the edge. I could only make out a faint trace of something. Either way, I had to get down there. Dib had my remote and I couldn't take over this miserable planet without it!

I rush down the painfully repetitive complex in a matter of what felt like seconds. I expected to see Dib recovering from the fall ready for a fight. That's the scenario I prepare myself for as I burst from the building's front entrance, but I was greeted with a completely different sight.

He was face down on the ground. It was almost as if he was made of stone. Red-stained fluid was starting to leak from underneath him, but not nearly enough to drench the sidewalk with its foul smell. I take a few very cautious steps towards his body. I had to be careful, this could possibly be a trick the sneaky human was trying to pull off, but as I approach he continued to lay still.

I attempt to rouse him off the ground. I kick at him, but I couldn't get so much as twitch. I raise a non-existent eyebrow at Dib's curious state. If he was just unconscious, I would have woken him up by now. A nagging thought permeates my mind, but I quickly dismiss it. Dib-worm couldn't be dead, that would be impossible.

A faint panic builds up in my very core. Both at Dib and the crowd beginning to form around us. I nervously look around at the humans who have gathered. Much like very dumb moths to a deadly flame. Sweat was beginning to run down face. I couldn't stay here much longer. My disguise could have been compromised.

The humans were bumbling enough to allow me to escape. I stroll down the sidewalk and reassure myself Dib would be fine. Yes, I was confident in that. He may have stopped me today, but I'll see him tomorrow, and when I do I'll have my revenge.


End file.
